Café com cookies
by Luh Broekhart
Summary: Talvez mais uma história de amor. Mais provavelmente uma história de James e Lily. E café. Com cookies.


Bom, vejamos... Eu amo café. E eu também amo cookies. Pois é. E eu estou, nessa manhã cinzenta e tipicamente londrina, atrás de café com cookies.

Pois bem, o problema é o seguinte: o dono do meu café preferido resolveu sair de férias. ABSURDO! Onde já se viu sair de férias para passar o natal com a família? Também não entendo. Acho que o café do Sr. Jones deveria ficar aberto 24hs em todos os dias do ano.

E também não posso esquecer o segundo problema: hoje é dia 25 do último mês do ano, o que obviamente só pode significar uma coisa: todos os cafés do bairro estão fechados. T.O.D.O.S. Vocês sabem o que é isso? Digo, passar o natal sem café e sem cookies? Pois eu estou prestes a descobrir.

Aaaaa, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Tem um café aberto logo ali, em frente ao meu prédio. E daí que o dono é lindo? E daí que ele tem aqueles olhos maravilhosos da cor do café? E daí que ele usa uns óculos totalmente fora de moda e que ficam perfeitos nele? E daí que ele é o James?

Ok Lily, força na peruca laranja, você consegue.

Entrei.

Nossa esse lugar continua igual mesmo estando tão diferente. É, não acho que faça sentido, mas entendam, não venho aqui desde, bem, desde que o Potter o comprou dos filhos da falecida Sra. Marple. O que faz bastante tempo.

Mas voltando... Nada supera a cara de James quando me viu. Ele saiu detrás do balcão limpando as mãos em um pano e veio serelepemente em minha direção.

-Lily! O que te trás aqui? Não que seja um incômodo, mas... Vamos, sente-se! Que agradável surpresa!

Olhei para aquela cara de cachorrinho animado dele e me deu uma vontade de rir absurdamente grande. O esforço de conter toda aquela risada fez a minha cabeça inteira ficar vermelha e algumas lágrimas se acumularem no canto dos meus olhos.

O coitado decerto pensou que o rosto estava sujo ou alguma coisa assim porque ficou repetindo "O que foi?" enquanto passava as mãos na cara repetidamente. Aí eu não me segurei e comecei a rir. James deve ter pensado que sou louca ou sei lá, mas depois de um tempo me olhou e começou a rir também. Imagino que deveria ser uma cena engraçada e um tanto estranha para quem visse de fora. Dois malucos rindo um da cara do outro.

Paramos de rir pouco depois, como se nos déssemos conta da situação.

-Olhe só para nós, rindo como velhos conhecidos. –James disse sorrindo satisfeito.

-Bem, nós _somos_ velhos conhecidos. Só que velhos demais. Acho que deixamos enferrujar.

Rimos juntos, e dessa vez me senti mais leve. Quase como se a ferrugem estivesse indo embora aos poucos.

-Mas então, o que te traz aqui, _ruivinha_? –Oho, eu vejo o que você está fazendo, James Potter. Não use esse tom de malícia com Lily Evans, a não ser que queira ser nocauteado. Não literalmente, óbvio. Mas enfim...

-Café. E cookies. E essa coisa toda de você ser o único maluco com o estabelecimento aberto hoje.

Ele pareceu meio desapontado com a minha resposta, mas azar, sou sincera e agora eu já disse, não posso voltar atrás.

-Aaaa, claro, café. E cookies. Então... Café preto? Capuccino? Com ou sem açúcar? Adoçante? Cookies de chocolate?

-Eita! Espera um minuto, achei que estávamos tendo uma boa conversa! Vamos fazer assim: você vai preparando tudo e eu sento no balcão, assim eu consigo café com cookies e aproveitamos para tirar o resto da ferrugem. Combinado? Ótimo, ainda lembra de como fazer um café para a senhorita Lily Evans?

Ele riu.

-Claro que sim, um capuccino sem açúcar ou adoçante saindo! E quanto aos cookies, minha mãe está fazendo uma fornada especial lá em cima, na minha casa. Se quiser daqueles, em pouco tempo estarão prontos e quentinhos para aquecer a senhorita ruiva nesta tarde de inverno.

Fez uma reverência exagerada e quase derrubou alguns copos do balcão.

-Nossa, James, você não mudou nada mesmo. –Mais alguns risos e eu tinha um capuccino delicioso na minha frente. –Hummm, eu costumava amar o seu café. Posso dizer que isso se mantém até hoje.

Dessa vez optou pela continência: Às suas ordens senhorita ruiva!

Sua cara séria não durou muito. Ríamos tanto que eu quase nos via de volta à escola e, posteriormente, à faculdade, caminhando pelos gramados e rindo de tudo.

-Ai James, o que nos tornamos? Chegamos ao ponto de não nos ver mais mesmo morando um de frente para o outro. Será que ainda restam tantas mágoas assim daquele tempo?

Não tive coragem de encará-lo, ao invés disso fixei o olhar perdido na minha caneca (Jay sabe que para mim uma xícara de café é muito pouco) e esperei pela resposta. Sabia que nosso afastamento se devia em grande parte a mim mesma e que ele provavelmente me culpava por tudo. Pelo o que acontecia agora e pelo o que acontecera anos antes.

-Me desculpa Jay. Você me desculpa? Por favor.

Finalmente levantei a cabeça e olhei para James. Percebi que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Era quase como se estivéssemos de volta aos nossos 17 anos.

-Lily, meu amor, não há pelo o que se desculpar! –E em um segundo ele estava ali, ao meu lado, me abraçando. Eu sentira tanta falta daquele aperto e daquele cheiro dele e nem ao menos tinha me dado conta disso. Apertei-o de volta, não querendo deixá-lo ir. Não de novo. E nem preciso dizer que a essa altura as lágrimas rolavam soltas por meu rosto e se infiltravam na camisa de James. Pedi desculpas por isso também. –Não se desculpe, por Deus, ruiva! Deixe disso, agora! Você não fez nada de errado, pare de pedir perdão.

-Desculpa por pedir desculpas. –Dei um sorriso trêmulo por entre as lágrimas. Jay riu levemente pelo nariz.

-Vamos, pequena, seus cookies já devem estar prontos.

Ele me levou até os fundos e me conduziu pela escada em direção a sua casa. Chegamos lá e ele me fez sentar no sofá, me entregou uma manta para que eu me tapasse e fez outro café. Logo depois se sentou ao meu lado com a própria caneca (café preto como sempre) e uma bandeja cheia de cookies de chocolate.

-Venha aqui.

Ele me abraçou de novo e eu me senti melhor. Depois disso ficamos ali, apenas conversando.

Em algum ponto devo ter pegado no sono, porque de repente acordei, assustada, para me deparar com um James Potter adormecido, com os óculos tortos e me apertando realmente forte naquele abraço de urso.

Me mexi lentamente fazendo o máximo para não acordá-lo. Olhei em seu rosto e disse e voz baixa: Oh Jay, senti tanto a tua falta.

-Uhm, eu também senti a tua, minha ruiva. –Ele murmurou sonolento, me surpreendendo por estar acordado. –Agora deita aqui de novo, baixinha, deixa eu te apertar.

Ri com ele, mas fiz o que pediu.

Deitei em seu peito e seus braços fortes me envolveram novamente. Incrível como aquilo me aquecia, mas aquecia por dentro, sabe?

Acho que é isso, James Potter é, para todos os efeitos, meu capuccino.


End file.
